youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Francois Republic
Francois Republic (フランソワ共和国) is one of the major powers allied against the Empire. Their Capital is Parisii. After June, 1925, the mainland of Francois has been captured by the Empire while some troops raise resistance against the Empire in their colonies. International Relations Commonwealth''' (連合王国)' - They are not allies in the beginning of the Great War. The Commonwealth only sent limited support to the Republic. '''Empire (帝国) '- They recognize each other as the traditional enemy. Their long-smoldering border disputes and territorial issues between the two have erupted into localized wars on multiple occasions in the past. Legadonia Entente Alliance (レガドニア協商連合) '''- Although as an ally, the Entente Alliance's heedless invasion to the Empire raised hostility between two allies. The Republic stepped in the war, fearing the collapse of Empire's encirclement following the Entente Alliance's reckless move, but between the stalemated front and a huge number of casualties, its attitude rapidly soured to the point that the Republic barely even gave the Entente Alliance the time of day after Dacia got involved, addressing them with openly cold contempt. '''Russy Federation (ルーシー連邦) - '''The Federation's ex-government was a long-standing ally with Francois. However, because of the difference of ideologies, the Federation ruptured with Francois and signed a nonaggression pact with the Empire. National Defense Since Francois is weaker than the Empire, its defense strategy focuses tightly on how to defeat the interior lines of the Empire. To the east and the south, the Union and the Kingdom had left the encirclement against the Empire. They couldn't expect the Exterior Lines will work without their participation. At this rate, they came up with a solution. Before the Empire completes its large-scale mobilization, the Republic's core standing army would storm and subdue the Empire's western region, the source of a great deal of its industry and military power. It also works if the Empire invades a third nation. The effectiveness of this strategy has to be ensured by going on the offensive as fast as possible once the Empire takes action. If the Republic just sits watching the Empire mobilizing the Great Army and achieving their war goal, they would definitely have to face a more powerful potential enemy in future. Their national defense plan finally came in handy when the Empire mobilized the whole Great Army to the north. Once the Great Army was tied up on the north, it gave the Republic an opportunity to break through the Imperial defense lines. The offensive was executed as the Republican Army began general mobilization. The Republican Army defeated Imperial Western Army Group in the early battles, pushing the front line deep into the Imperial lands. However, its offensive was stuck before they captured Imperial Western Industry District, which meant the fail of its national defense strategy. A series of massive positional battles brook out along the Rhine. ''See also The Francois invasion of the Empire (1923).' Military Strength Army It has the well-advanced army that are recognized as the main threat by the Empire. During the Great War, it proved itself capable to breakthrough the defense lines of Imperial Western Army Group before the Great Army arrived, and confront them on Western Front over than 2 years afterwards. They always use mages for strikes in special units. Navy Compared to the Empire that puts most fleets on north, the Republic has to separate their fleets on south and north. Its Strait Fleet is confronting Imperial High Seas Fleet, and Imperial North Sea Fleet after Legedonia was defeated. Airforce Its airforce fought hard against the Empire during the west front in Rhine, which is the most intense war zone at that time. Both sides suffered severe casualties. Trivia * The Francois Republic has a same preference of French army during WW1. * On the maps that show up in the background of the anime, the country's name shows up as "François Republic" in a highly stylized font. * While in our world, the German Empire army swiftly attacked the low countries and went into the French Third Republic, in this world, the Francois Republic army surprisingly attacked the Imperial Lowland Industry Area, and intended to capture the Imperial West Industry District. Category:Nation